For better or worse
by Hannah0108
Summary: Grace Varner hates corona. She convinces her mom to let her move with her aunt in lapush. She meets jake and her whole world changes for better and defiantley for worse. PLease read its alot better then it sounds. If you do read please review also.Thanks
1. epilouge

**.:Epilogue:.**

Depression. It's like this. You get swallowed by your own despair, issues, anything, and fall into a black hole. You walk around with the rest of the world. Only unaware of what's happening around you. A person could get shot and your black hole of a mind wouldn't even register it. It might sound like a pencil dropped, if you hear anything at all. How do you get? ANYTHING. EVERYTHING. How did I get it? Good question. Here's my story. Starting 2 years ago today.


	2. Moving out

I don't own anything that you recognize from Twilight. That belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. I do however own Grace. 

**Corona California**

"Mom I hate it here with all my life" I complained

"Grace Varner if I hear that one more time, i'm gonna get some glue and glue your lips shut." My mom yelled

This was the continuing fight in the Varner household. Me. A lively sixteen your old couldn't stand to be in the stupid city any longer. My solution was my mom letting me go live with her sister in LaPush Oregon. My aunt Donna lived in the most beautiful house right on the border of LaPush and Forks. It was amazing. Huge and white with a rap around porch. My uncle Mark had more money then god and since he divorced my aunt for a 19-year-old bimbo he gave my aunt anything and everything she wanted. My mom didn't want me to go live with her god only knows why. My thoughts are she hates me and loves to see me sad. Yes it's a dramatic thought but hey i'm a teenage girl and drama is my forte.

"mom just listen to what I have to say and then say no you don't even know what I want to do! I have a plan."

"Ok Gracie bear what's your plan"

OH MY GOSHHHH. Finally she was gonna listen I had been complaining for six months and she decided to listen at the perfect time. Summer. I could get packed up and out of here in time for my junior year of high school.

" Ok" I started " well I talked to aunt Donna.." I was rudely interrupted by my mom "you already talked to donna" she screamed

"Mom please don't interrupt and just listen" I begged "for once"

"fine"

"I talked to aunt donna and she said she wouldn't mind having me out there and that she has an extra car I could use to get to and from school and she could enlist me in the laPush high school right now I could pack up here and she would send a moving van and drive out here and pick me up or pay for my air fair and pick me up in the airport. Now I know you don't like the idea of me leaving but your really busy at work and with caleb so its not like you have time for me anyway and I really am not happy hear its almost depressing and if you want it will only be for a year and I could come home and do senior year hear if that's what you really wanted."

"ok"

"what?" I asked shocked

"ok. Ill call donna and tell her you'll be there three weeks before school that should give you enough time to get comfortable there before school. You go the moving story and get a ton of boxes. Ok"

"YESSS" I squealed, "Mom you have no idea what this means to me. And I want you to know I don't want to me cuz I don't like you. I love you with all my heart but I want change" I said squeezing her

"ok dear. I love you too." She said as I grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

**Two months and One week later**

Donna had sent the moving van two days ago and I now I was in the bathroom waiting to board my plan.

I had said good-bye to the few people I liked here and that was that.

I sat looking in the mirror at myself. What I saw shocked me. For the first time in two months I had time to look at myself and I was extremely surprised. My usual dark brown hair had grown so long it almost hit my butt. I had paled a little and I had freckles scattered across my nose. My blue/green eyes some how looked bigger and older, and I looked down at my body and saw I had lost a lot of weight. My usually chubby 5'2 130 pound body now looked like 5'2 110 pound body.

How had I not noticed my hip bones stuck out when I was wearing a black t- shirt? Not noticed that my body was only curvy in the right spots. I adjusted my black across the shoulder slouch bag and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to the plane in a daze thinking about how I had let myself not notice these changes when I looked in the mirror everyday.

Whatever. I thought a new look for a new state.

I arrived in Oregon in 12 pm and walked to get my small suitcase from the luggage claim. The first thing I saw where two of the hottest tallest guys id ever seen in my life then I saw right next to them my aunt was talking to them.

"GRACIEE" my aunt screamed "oh my gosh look at you. Your hair is so long and my you've gotten skinny."

"Hey aunt donna thanks and thanks for letting my come"

"Ohh hun it's no problem it will be like a big slumber party" that was my aunt always trying to be young still. She looked amazing for a 40 year old but I thought it was weird she still went clubbing when she flew to New York and most her boyfriends could probably be her sons. She was probably 5'10 huge boobs, and blond perfect hair. If you asked me she was one of the those people that didn't look natural at all and almost looked like a bimbo. But I loved her and she was nice so it didn't really bother me.

"Ok doll id like you to meet Embry and Jake I brought them along cuz there only a year older then you and I thought you might like to make friends before school actually starts plus I was making them cookies when I had to pick you up and they wanted to come along"

I looked at Embry first who was just smiling and had his hand out I shook it and said, "hi i'm grace" with a smile

Next I looked to Jake who was probably the tallest human I had ever seen and the most gorgeous. "Hi I'm grace," I said to him, but he continued to just stare at me with an awestruck look on his face "hello?" I said. Embry finally looked over and started busting up

"He's just…not use to …girls...i guess" embry said while laughing so hard he clutched his stomache.

I didn't find anything funny about it. He wouldn't stop staring and when he did he got this goofy creepy smile on his face and then starting staring again. I decided he was weird but Embry was pretty cool and extremely cute. Maybe I would flirt with him later I thought.

I looked back at Jake and now he looked pissed glared at me.


	3. the thruth or lies?

The ride back to my aunts house was extremely awkward because Embry said he had a bad leg that the he couldn't bend so he had to sit in front which left me shoved up next to a freakin space heater and to make matters worse since Jake was so hot I started to sweat and by the time we actually got to my aunts house I was full on dripping. It was disgusting and very embarrassing especially since Embry decided to make fun of Jake and me and say we were having "hot nasty sex" in the back seat. First sex is a very awkward subject which left my cheeks on fire and extremely red and Second I was totally thinking I would like to have sex with Jake when I felt his arm tense and I could feel all the muscle in it.

"So grace we gotta go but were having a bon fire tonight you should come?" said Embry

"Oh cool sounds fun, will it be cold," I asked

"No I think you'll be fine" Embry said laughing "Jake will pick you up at 6"

"Wait wh…" I couldn't finish cuz they both ran off Embry laughing and Jake chasing after him into the woods.

Well I thought that should be fun.

"Graciee" my aunt sing song voice said from inside " I have a surprise"

Ohh great. I thought she probably got us matching pjs or something. Just that thought left me smiling, till I walked into the garage and saw the most beautiful car ever. A black Volvo sedan 1979 with tinted windows.

"It's yours," my aunt said smiling

"Whattttttt"

"It's yours hun I asked your mom what kind of car you wanted and she said you would love this hunk of junk"

"Hunk of junk no way this is perfect and so beautiful thank you soooo much," I practically screamed. She opened the door and I fell even more in love she had put all black interior but it wasn't leather.

"Come on sweetie lets go check out your room," my aunt said pulling me from my new baby

We got to the top of her windy staircase and she went down the hall opened a door and then more stairs till we reached the top. She opened the door to "my room" and I about fainted. It was my ultimate dream room. It was huge I could probably fit about 3 king size beds in there and have a little room to walk. She had painted the walls and gorgeous shade of dark purple. But there was one white wall and ton of paint and paintbrushes.

"I thought you might like to paint something on it"

There was huge bed probably king size with a bug huge white fluffy comforter and about 1000 big white pillows. At the end of the bed was wooden chest that was so pretty. I saw tons of pictures and paintings on the wall and I realized that the paintings and pictures where ones I had taken and painted and sent to her over the years. There was also and dresser and a vanity table with a huge mirror that matched the wooden chest. There were vases of sunflowers and tulips and the room smelt like flowers and cinnamon. I was literally in heaven.

"Ok hun its about 2 so how bout we got get some lunch and do some shopping for anything you might like and outfit for little bonfire and then you can come home and get ready?"

"Ok" I said still in a daze from my car and room.

We went and got lunch at some adorable little diner that look like it belonged in the 50s. Then she took me to a little boutique to get a "bonfire outfit" or so my aunt called it. I ended up getting a vintage pair of jeans with holes that I absolutely loved, a black coat that I didn't need to wear a shirt under which was perfect. I decided to ignore Embry because I got cold really easily and my aunt said it could get as cold as 40 degrees down on the beach.

We got home and it was already 4:45. I had to rush to put my clothes on and apply some mascara (I normally didn't wear makeup but I figured I mine as well start a new look) and just brush my long wavy hair. As I was walking down the stairs I heard a knock on the door my aunt opened and my breath caught and the sight of Jake. He looked incredible good looking in his tight black t-shirt and perfectly fighting dark washed jeans and it made me feel totally disgusting and want to run back to my room and hide. I knew I couldn't do that so I continued down and smiled.

"Hey Jake thanks for picking me up"

"Yeah sure" well I guess he doesn't like me. Whatever I like Embry more anyway I tried to convince myself.

We walked to his car in silence. He was driving and old pick up truck with rust and dents everywhere. I tried to be nice and said "nice truck"

"Its not mine" gosh he was in a bad mood or he really hated me.

"Umm did I do something," mine as well asked. Always one at being blunt, a little to blunt at times.

"Wait?" he asked confused

"well it seems like I did something to make you hate me or something and im just wondering what that is." I explained.

"Ohh no"

"Whatever" god he was probably just naturally an ass. We drove probably 15 minutes till we reached a beautiful beach with a huge group of extremely tall and gorgeous people. Well this should be fun being the shortest and ugliest person here I thought.

"Your not ugly"

'Did I just say that out loud" I thought

"Yes" crap when I got nervous I said my thoughts out loud without noticing it, I'm surprised Jake hadn't heard my thoughts about wanting do him.

"I did," he said smiling. Holy shit I could feel my face light up so red I probably looked like a tomato.

"Ohh well I didn't mean it" I tried to cover

"Ok" god he sure is a cocky son of a bitch

"I'm serious, alright so you know I think your good looking but I would never consider dating such a cocky jerk" I spat. He smile fell and I felt terrible. Damn what a first impression huh?

"Sorry, Jake honestly I didn't mean that im just nervous and for some reason you're the main part of that, and when im nervous I say things I shouldn't and say my thoughts…." He interrupted saying "you also ramble"

"Ohh well I wasn't aware of that but I do have to ask why you don't like me cuz I mean we've only seen each other twice and the first time all you did was stare at me and I didn't mean to not talk to you on the way home it's just I was sweating a lot cuz you like a space heater and I mean…" I looked up finally and Jake had the biggest sexiest grin on his face.

"I like you" he stated " a lot. Sorry for being rude I was just surprised"

"How do you like me you don't know me? And surprised at what?"

"You'll see tonight usually we would wait to bring someone to these bonfires but I can't wait to tell you ok."

"Um sure. Tell me what though?"

"Just trust me"

"I don't know you," I said

"You will." He said smiling " come one there waiting" he said grabbing my hand.

Jakes point of view

I couldn't believe I had imprinted. Just months after Bella left me heartbroken for the bloodsucker. My wounds had still been fresh and sore when I went to the airport early that day but the second I saw that tiny little beauty my whole world changed. Now what happened with Bella seemed like years ago and all I could think of was Grace Varner. I was so pissed I made a fool out of myself early that I couldn't help but be pissed again when I saw her cuz she looked so damn beautiful smiling at me walking down the stairs made me even more pissed because I though I ruined it for good. That was until I heard what she was thinking of me without even noticing. Which was one of the cutest things I had have seen a girl do. That and the fact that when she got embarrassed you could see her face light up so red it looked like it was about to burst into flames.

As I pulled grace towards the fire I couldn't help but notice how tiny she was. Sure at the airport I could tell she was short. But now looking at her close up to my side she seemed even more small and fragile. Her tiny hand fit perfectly with my larger one that swallowed hers. It felt perfect.

As we walked past the rest of the pack, I felt grace grab my hand tighter and push up to my side. It made me happy that she would go to me for "protection". That was until she saw Embry her face lit up and she started to pull away. I held on tighter and avoided her glare.

Embry the great guy he was, decided to have fun with my protectiveness but pulling on grace's other arm and saying "whoa Jake let go of the poor girl"

I reluctantly let her go and the second I did she jumped up and gave Embry a huge hug. What the hell? She doesn't even know him. Why should she give him a hug? I didn't realize I was shaking till Embry put her down suddenly and said; "dude come down, sorry" but I could here the smirk in his voice.

Embry took her away and started to introduce her to all the other pack members.  
I felt a presence behind me then a hand went on my shoulder.

"He is only having fun. He did it to Jared with Kim, Paul with Ashley and now you with Grace its what he does." Said the pack leader Sam.

"Yeah well I'll beat the shit out of him later for it" I said sounding extremely jealous even to my own ears.

Sam just laughed and walked away smiling.


	4. jokes on me

Back to grace's point of view. I know it's boring but the first couple chapters always are pleas bare with me and keep reading. It gets better I promise.

**GPoV (Graces point of view)**

I didn't mind Embry taking me away from Jake I still wasn't sure how I felt about him.

I mean yeah I thought he was good looking but that was also the thing I hated about him. He was probably just a player and since I was the new girl he was trying to get with me…Wait what was I thinking, what made me think he was trying to get with me first he stared and didn't say anything and when he did he was rude. Well he said he liked me but that all goes back to him being a player. Well I wont fall for that again. My thought we interrupted when Embry pulled me up to a group of girls.

"You must be Grace," said one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen even with the horrible scars marking her face.

"Umm yeah…I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said slightly intimated by her beauty. Next to her was another girl not quiet so beautiful but gorgeous all the same. She smiled her perfect white teeth and seemed pretty genuine.

"She's Emily, she's dating Sam and I'm Kim I'm dating Quil,"

"Ok well I'll try to remember all that, but I'm not very good with names" I could feel myself blush but I couldn't control my cheeks so I just smiled shyly.

"So what grade are you in?" asked Kim

"Oh I'm starting my junior year."

"Oh awesome me too the boys are a year older but you might still have a class with them plus we can hang at lunch," Kim said excitedly. Emily elbowed her and she added "of course if you want. Sorry I get ahead of myself" she laughed

"Oh no that would be cool. I'll be happy to no a few people going into school" I smiled I really liked her. I thought we could possibly be good friends.

I talked with them for a while. When food was called I laughed at how all the guys rushed to get what seemed a mountain of food. We hung out while we ate and I realized I really like both these girls and was happy to maybe have some girls to talk. We talked till; who I was told was Quil Sr., got up and started talking about these old legends.

The legends fascinated me. They were about people turning into werewolves when they need to defeat what the called the cold ones. Vampires. I shivered at the thought of any of that. They said they had horrible tempers and could erupt into one just about anywhere. That thought scared me but then I realized they were just old legends I smiled at how scared I got. Even with scary movies I had nightmares and treated them as if they would happen to me. I started listening again just as he started talking about something called "imprinting". It was something about finding your soul mate or whatever. I didn't really listening not being one for romance. Plus it wasn't real I didn't want to listen to something about fake love which is all the probably was. I mean everyone one in my family got divorced. My mom, all my aunts and uncles. The only ones who had it were my grandparents and my grandpa lost my grandma. It had hurt him so much that I couldn't even be around him with out being sad. Seeing my grandpa liked that just made me realize it wasn't worth it to love when you know someday your going to loose it anyway.

That's one of the reasons I didn't have many friends. I couldn't love. We'll I could but I was scared to. Even though I loved my mom and aunt I hated it. I wish with all my heart that I didn't because when they die I knew how much it was going to hurt. I mean I lost my grandma who was also my best friend and it hurt too much. I didn't call myself weak for not being able to take the pain. I just told myself that it wouldn't happen again because I was going to protect myself. I got lost in thoughts about how loved sucked.

I finally got pulled out of my thoughts when a warm hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to find Embry smiling at me.

"So whatcha think?"

"About?"

"The legends" he smiled

"Ohh well they were really interesting. Quil Sr. can tell stories really good" I said back.

"Yeah what about the imprinting?"

"Ohh that I didn't really listen to it." I answered honestly

"Why not?" he asked shocked

"Umm well I'm not really a believer of soul mates and all that jazz." I said with a shrug

Embry laughed at what I said. I couldn't figure it out so I just said

"Hey I'm gonna go walk by the beach. OK?"

"Sure thing" Embry said walking away.

**JpoV (jakes point of view)**

I watched Embry laugh at something grace said and I couldn't control my shaking or jealous any longer I sprinted to the woods and just as I hit the trees I exploded without taking my clothes off. IM GONNA KILL EMRBY I thought. I ran around a little before I felt better I peeked through the trees to see that grace, MY grace was walking all by herself a long enough distance away that any bloodsucker that we didn't detect could come and kill her. I had no other clothes so I howled as loud as I could. Sam looked over to where I was hidden and jogged over.

"What's up Jake?" he asked

"I picked up my shredded clothes and whined then I pointed my nose to were grace was still alone walking further away.

"Ohh...hold on" he said jogging away. I knew Emily always had extra clothes so I figured that's where he was going. I watched Grace till Sam brought me more clothes I got them on as fast as possible and sprinted to grace. I stopped when I heard her singing something quietly. I walked as secretively as I could somewhat in a trance by her voice. She was amazing. I couldn't figure out what song she was singing but it sounded like a lullaby, almost.

I stepped on a twig and she swung around and I mentally cursed myself.

"Hey" I mumbled

"Where you following me?" she asked

"Well I was coming to get you then I heard you singing and I don't know. You have a beautiful voice" I tried getting on her good side.

"Thanks" she blushed

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Umm walking"

"It's not safe out here you know."

"What is some vampire going to come eat me…or is a werewolf going to get mad at the way I look and kill me?" she asked sarcastically

"Well the vampire thing is right but I don't think any werewolf would mind what you look like."

She started heading back to the camp laughing, "Jake shut up. We all know none of that stuff is real"

"Grace that's what why I brought you here so I could tell you this."

"What? You think I'm actually gonna believe that shit?"

"Yeah. It's real. This is our pack." I said gesturing to everyone around us.

"Shut up. Just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm a totally idiot. What is this the joke you play on all the newbies? Were werewolves and vampires are real."

"No sweetheart, this is are life."

"Then why the hell are you telling me if it's a "scared legend" she quoted the last part like it wasn't real

"Well I wasn't gonna tell you this part just yet. But imprinted on you" I said

**GPoV(Grace's point of view)**

God this guy was a totally jerk. He wouldn't stop saying he was a werewolf. Did he honestly think I would believe? And now he wants me believe he imprinted on me.

"You what? You're such a jerk. What do you think I'm gonna believe that and jump into bed with you? I don't think so. You know what I don't need this. I'm leaving"

"Grace wait I'm not trying anything. This isn't a joke," he pleaded

"Give it up Jake. It's not funny. Well it probably is to all your little friends. But I'm not going to sit around why you play your little jokes. Ok. Find someone else," I said I started walking away. I realized I hadn't driven but I'm wasn't gonna ask any of them for help so I just started walking. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to face Jake.

"I don't ever want to talk to you again so don't you dare follow me. Got it?"

"Grace wa…" I cut him off. I have a horrible temper so I got mad really easily even over small things and this just really pissed me off.

"JAKE …STOP…I swear to god if you say it one more time I'll deck you in the face. OK!" I yelled

"But Grace…"

"OH MY GOD JAKE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed "it's over it's not funny now stop" another thing if I get mad enough I usually start to cry. Especially if you keep it going because I get frustrated easily. I could hide my sadness easier then most people. I could hide happiness when necessary, but get me mad and I cant hide it for anything in the world.

I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes and cursed my self for being so weak.

"Grace honest to god I'm not lying" he said grabbing me "please don't cry"

"Let go of me Jake," I said with ice in my voice "NOW!" I yelled. He didn't budge so I started pounding on his chest. He finally let go and I ran. I ran as fast I could. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I may have overreacted just a bit but he just kept going and like I said before drama is my forte. I finally stopped and realized I was in the woods. Deep in the woods. It was dark and extremely scary.

"Great now I don't know where the hell I am." I muttered

I heard twigs breaking behind me. I swung around and started to say, "go away" but I froze when I realized it wasn't Jake but man about 20 or something. He was beautiful not like a Jake. But like he was sculpted from marble. He was tall probably 6 foot and his features where breathtaking. I couldn't muster up a sentence so I just sat there gawking at this beautiful man.

"Hello princess" he finally spoke in his velvet voice. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself. It's dangerous you know."

"Yeah I've heard" I said back He came closer and I could see his blood red eyes clearly. I had never seen ayes that color before and couldn't stop staring.

"Interesting aren't they?" he asked obviously noticing my staring.

"Umm yeah contacts?" I was trying to stall because this man despite his beauty was really giving me the creeps. I felt a sense of urgency to get out of there fast. In the distance I could here what seemed to be a stampede and hoped to god that it wasn't a pack of wild animals.

"No quiet my tasty little morsel." His voice all but purred "my my such an intoxicating cent you have. Like wildflowers and cinnamon. Delicious"

"Ok well I actually have to get back to a bonfire. My friends must be worrying now," I shakily said. I turned away and starting walking but quick as a flash of light the man was standing in front of me

He slowly smiled, almost like a predators smile right before he makes the kill

"But my darling we have only just meet and introductions haven't been made yet" he gripped my arm tightly "allow my to introduce myself first " Tristain, tristain Spade at your service"

As he painfully gripped my arm I started to panic

"Well I really have to go i'm sorry. It was really nice to meet you"

He laughed then. A sickly evil laugh of one who knows he is about to make some squirm for life. "We not done here yet my love. This will just take a second" and with that he pulled me against and just as I saw him raise his teeth, a huge bear like creature attacked him from the side.

Everything happen so fast. One minute I was seeing teeth above me and the next I saw a giant claw scratching down my arm. My screaming and fainting seemed too blurry into one with the oozing blood from my arm.


End file.
